Slayer: Episode 2
by frooootSNACKS
Summary: A continuation of Slayer: Episode 1(which you should probably read first)


Episode 2: Where We Left Off  
(the gang is dressed in paint clothes all painting a room a light shade of  
purple)  
Giles: I have no idea why you would chose to paint your room lavender if  
your carpet it teal.  
Liv: I like it.  
Spike: (not trying to be mean) It looks like an Easter basket.  
Liv: Shut up. What color is your room? Black? How original.  
Xander: (stepping back to admire the paint job) It does look a little  
perky.  
Liv: (whiny) But I like it! Buffy! Make them stop!!  
Buffy: Guys leave her alone. I mean, it is her first room and all. She  
should be able to savor the liberty to choice her own wall color without  
being peer-pressured into changing it.  
(Liv goes and stand proudly by Buffy's side and sticks her tongue out at  
the guys on the other side)  
(Spike takes a paint brush out of the bucket and flicks some paint of it  
onto Liv)  
Liv: Hey! (she takes her brush and chucks it at Spike)  
Xander: War!!!  
(they engage in an immature fight with lavender paint and completely cover  
themselves in it)  
Andrew: (arriving) Hey guys, we finished painting Buffy's room.  
(group is unnoticed)  
Lewis: (in regards to the fight) Wow.  
Andrew: Should we...?  
Willow: Run.  
(gang continues to fight)  
(credits)  
(Liv is walking through the school hallways passes a large group of people)  
Guy: Hey, looks like a new girl.  
Guy2: She's hott.  
Girl: Ugh, is that all that you care about?  
Guy3: Pretty much.  
Girl2: Pigs.  
Girl: She looks cool enough. (approach Liv)  
Girl2: Hi, I'm Tori.  
Girl: Jill.  
Liv: Hey, I'm Olivia. Liv.  
Jill: So, you're new?  
Liv: Just moved from New Mexico.  
Tori: Like, ew. It's actually hot there all year round, like you can tan in  
February.  
Liv: (laughs) Yea, I was planning on wearing my new skirt today, but I  
changed my mind after walking like three feet in front of our  
apartment.  
Jill: Wait, apartment?  
Liv: Oh, no. Not apartment apartment, like apartment until we finish moving  
into out new home apartment. Right now, our house is being totally re-  
done before we move in. I mean, we lucky to even have a house on such  
short notice, but we're being picky and waiting until it's absolutely  
perfect before we move in.  
Jill: Oh, ok.  
Tori: (looks at the guys) I think Shawn likes you. (guy3)  
(Liv smiles at him)  
Jill: Looks like somebody likes Shawn.  
Liv: What?! No! No. Maybe....He is cute.  
Guy: Looks like somebody likes the new girl.  
Guy2: Mmm Hmm.  
Shawn: Yea right. She's got...uh...chicken legs.  
(Liv is walking around the school basement by herself)  
Vamp: Haven't you heard of the buddy system? It's not safe for you to walk  
around by yourself  
Liv: Oooh! You must be a vampire. I've never seen a real vampire before,  
well besides Spike, but he's not all "grr." Wait, maybe your not a real  
vampire, you just a little outcast high school kid with a facial  
disorder, in which case I have probably just scarred you for life, which I  
am now terribly sorry for and--(stakes him)  
Liv: That was easy.  
(commercial)  
Buffy: Hey Liv!  
Liv: Buffy! What are you doing here?  
Buffy: We finished with the house while you were in school, we can actually  
live there now. I figured, if I didn't come and get you, you'd end up  
knocking on some random tenant's door.  
Liv: (smiles) Thanks. (beat) W-will everyone come and see us, or am I only  
going to get to see you and Willow?  
Buffy: Oh I'm sure everyone else will probably hang around uninvited-ly  
anyway.  
Liv: (laughs) Good. So, where's everyone else staying?  
Buffy: I'm pretty sure Xander is staying in a motel and Spike probably  
stole some other vampire's crypt or something.  
Liv: Why can't he stay with us?  
Buffy: What?  
Liv: Why can't Spike stay with us?  
Buffy: Because, it's-it's just not really the time for that.  
Liv: But why?  
Buffy: There's a lot of reasons why that's not such a good idea right now,  
but as a general blanket reason; I think we need to just ease back  
into things first, get reacquainted, try to find where we left off.  
Liv: Ok, uh, so where are Giles and the others going to stay?  
Buffy: Well, I'm pretty sure Giles is living with Lewis, and Andrew  
is...well I don't know where Andrew is, but as long as it's not with me  
I'm fine.  
Liv: (laughs) He's such a dork.  
Buffy: Now imagine him trying to take over the world.  
Liv: No way! He's too...geeky.  
Buffy: (sarcastic) Yes but when paired with two equally geeky people, the  
world is at their fingertips.  
Liv: And he wanted redemption also, I guess? That's why he's fighting on  
your side now?  
Buffy: Not really, we caught him buying pig's blood for the Hellmouth back  
in Sunnydale and held him hostage. Then he reformed.  
Liv: Good enough.  
Buffy: Uh huh.  
(they come up to a house)  
Liv: (walking inside) It's nice. Like, an actual home. My home.  
Buffy: We're going to make this work, I going to be a good mom.  
Liv: I know.  
Buffy: Um, you wanna go shopping or something? I-I mean, --  
Liv: I'd love too. And, I mean, you must have noticed that my entire  
wardrobe is like three outfits and two pairs of shoes. Orphanages don't  
care how great your sense of style is, they'll make you wear last years  
clothes if that's all they have.  
Buffy: Tell me about fashion disasters, I had to work in a neon orange  
uniform with a chicken/cow hat.  
Liv: You poor thing. Ugh, they should make neon orange clothes illegal to  
wear in public.  
Buffy: I agree.  
Liv: But, why on earth would you want to wear a uniform like that?  
Buffy: (beat) A-a few years ago, m-my mom died. A-and I was having trouble  
with money. It was the only job that would hire someone without a college  
education. I-it was only to make ends meet. (happier) But now fast-food  
jobs are beneath me. College Buffy only takes jobs from retail stores  
and Starbucks.  
(Liv laughs)  
Liv: Are you going to transfer colleges?  
Buffy: All ready did. (shows Liv a student ID from Cleveland State)  
Liv: Student by day, Slayer by night. This is the secret life of, dun-dun-  
dun, Buffy!  
Buffy: Hey, that could have easily been describing you also.  
Liv: Yeah, but a show about me? Come on, what would they talk about? You,  
on the other hand, they could make a soap opera about you.  
Buffy: And how would you know that my life's a soap opera?  
Liv: I don't. But based on some of the stuff people said at the orphanage,  
Ray's, and on the plane, I can assume stuff.  
Buffy: You have no idea.  
Liv: Could you tell me?  
Buffy: Tell you what?  
Liv: Like, tell me about your life as the Slayer?  
Buffy: I wouldn't know where to start.  
Liv: You could try the beginning.  
Buffy: Maybe some other time.  
Liv: (defeated) Ok.  
(they get into a car that, shock, Buffy is driving)  
Buffy: Now if you see anything demonic at the mall, run and hide. I don't  
want you fighting until I've had some time to train you.  
Liv: I've already killed a vampire, why do I need to be trained, I'm ready.  
Buffy: You what?!?!  
Liv: Killed a vampire.  
Buffy: When was this?  
Liv: At school.  
Buffy: Vampire's like to hang at your school during the daytime?  
Liv: Well...it was in the basement. He was probably just hanging there  
until it was safe to go back to his, um... house or something.  
Buffy: And my first question is going to be, what were you doing in the  
basement?  
Liv: (innocently) Cutting physics.  
Buffy: And why were you cutting class on your first day?!?  
Liv: (innocently) I heard my teacher was hard.  
Buffy: That's no excuse! You could have gotten killed! You had no idea what  
you were doing and you're lucky you got out alive! First thing when we  
get home, you're.. grounded!  
Liv: (hangs her head) Wow, I figured you'd be proud or something.  
Buffy: (coldly) Then I guess you thought wrong.  
(Scene Buffy's house: Spike, Giles, Xander, Lewis, Willow)  
Xander: (putting up a punching bag; to Giles) I thought you said we were  
done fixing up this house?  
Lewis: He lied.  
Willow: (sarcastic) *gasp* Giles! You lied!  
Giles: Forgive me, Willow.  
Xander: I don't know, once you get into the lying, you don't come back.  
Lewis: I agree. Uncle Rupert, you've been a poor example to those who are  
supposed to be able to look up to you.  
Willow: Tisk, tisk.  
Giles: Oh shut up, the lot of you.  
(they laugh)  
Spike: Where's Liv, she should be home from school by now at least.  
Giles: Buffy said she took Liv out to the mall, but strictly for shopping  
purposes.  
Xander: Yeah, Liv's still a little inexperienced to be fighting yet.  
Spike: Ha, you've got to be kidding. She has more potential for power than  
any of us have ever had, including Buffy. She should be out patrolling.  
Giles: Don't be rash, Spike. She needs to be trained before she can face  
anything, it's the only way we can avert her, er....downfall.  
Spike: Do you really think I was trained to be a killer? Do you think I  
went to some Vampire Training School before I went out and had me my  
first victim? No. Its pure instinct. It's in my blood, just like it's in  
Livi's. She was born...or created or whatever, to fight.  
Giles: Well if it were up to you to raise her, then you could send her out  
totally unprepared. But it's not, she's our responsibility and it's  
my decision on how to train her, and I say she's not ready.  
Spike: Fine. While you procrastinate by training someone who could be  
training you, I'll go patrol and do something useful.  
Xander: Thank god.  
Spike: (turns back around) You do know that I don't have the chip anymore,  
right? I could knock you unconscious and not feel a damn thing.  
Xander: Fine, hit me, I dare you!  
(Spike goes to hit him)  
Giles: Spike! Get out!  
(Spike does that "hands-up thing" and leaves)  
Willow: (nervously) Heh-heh, well, I'd say that went well.  
Lewis: Does this happen often.  
(awkward silence, Lewis is perplexed)  
(Scene a little outside Buffy's house: Buffy and Liv)  
Liv: So, uh, thanks for the clothes. I have no idea how I functioned  
without the genius of Abercrombie and Fitch.  
Buffy: Don't mention it.  
Liv: Look, I'm sorry about before. I acted crazily a-and it won't happen  
again. Not until I've been trained, at least.  
Buffy: It's not your fault. But-  
Liv: There's a but?  
Buffy: We didn't tell you this at the orphanage, but-  
Liv: But?  
Buffy: (turns to look at Liv) If you die, there isn't anyone else to  
replace you.  
(Liv looks happy, like she means something to Buffy)  
Buffy: We'd be down one more Slayer.  
Liv: (realizing) There's no one to replace me, you mean no Slayers to take  
me place. Not, no one can replace my only daughter. Is that what I am to  
you? Just another asset in you war against evil? Just another soldier?  
(beat) I guess asking for a normal mom, one that would actually love me,  
was asking for too much.  
Buffy: (exasperated) Liv!  
(Liv runs inside)  
Willow: Liv! You're...home.  
(Liv runs past her and up the stairs)  
Willow: Liv? (Buffy comes in)  
Buffy: (exasperated) Liv!  
Willow: Buffy?  
Buffy: Hey Will. (slumps into a chair in the kitchen)  
Willow: Buffy, what's wrong?  
Buffy: Not much with the mother daughter bonding.  
Willow: (sympathetic) Oh.  
Buffy: I-it's just, I don't know what to say. It's like, I want to go out  
for ice cream with her, not slay vampires with her. I want to watch her  
grow up, not watch her...I'm so afraid I'll lose her before I even get to  
know her. And it's not like I'm Communications Major Buffy.  
Willow: Give it time. And don't worry about Liv, we won't let anything  
happen to her.  
Buffy: If your wrong, I'm gunna be mad.  
Willow: (smiles) You just missed the gang, (loses the grin) but it didn't  
exactly end well anyway.  
Buffy: What happened?  
Willow: Well, we were fixing up the training room and... we got in a little  
scruff about Liv.  
Buffy: What about Liv?  
Willow: Her abilities. Everyone took it personally, and it ended up a male  
pissing contest...again.  
Buffy: Great.  
Willow: What happened between you and Liv?  
Buffy: We got in a little scruff about her abilities. (beat) I yelled.  
(realizes how much she hurt Liv) I, I was horrible to her. She just  
wanted my condolences and I made her feel like dirt. She just wanted me  
to be her mom, her real mom. (pause) A-and I know she has power, mucho  
power, but...I'm so scared. I'm sick of losing people I love. Angel,  
Riley, Mom, I nearly lost Dawn, and now Liv. (put her head in her hands) I  
don't know what to do.  
Willow: Do your best. You're strong, Buffy. You'll make it work.  
Buffy: But how? It's like one day I'm living a normal college life, and the  
next, I'm responsible for a kid.  
Willow: No, you're not.  
Buffy: Huh?  
Willow: You're not responsible for a kid. You're not expected to be a  
mother to a little scared girl. Liv was stuck in an orphanage for  
three years, with no one that cared for her. She doesn't need you to tuck  
her in at night and read her bed-time stories. She's strong and independent  
and what she really needs from you is a friend. She's not like Dawn,  
Buffy. Dawn needed a mother in her life because that's what she was  
accustomed to. She needed someone to tell her "good job, sweetie" and say  
"bad Dawn, don't do that." Liv doesn't need discipline, she needs to feel  
welcomed, loved.  
Buffy: Guess I'm not really doing a bang-up job with that.  
Willow: We'll make it work.  
Buffy: Promise?  
Willow: Promise.  
(Buffy puts her head on Willow's shoulder)  
(scene, Liv's room. She is kinda sniffly, and is putting on a sweatshirt.  
Then she looks over her shoulder and hops out of the window)  
(scene, cemetery: Spike and Livi)  
Spike: This has been the most boring patrol I've ever done.  
Liv: (pops up behind Spike) Hey Spike!  
Spike: Livi! Buffy let you come out patrolling? Alone?  
Liv: Not exactly...  
Spike: Livi! You'll end up getting me in trouble.  
Liv: (smiles) Don't worry, I'm not planning on mentioning this outing to  
Buffy and I'm willing to testify, in court, that it never even  
happened.  
Spike: Well I hate to disappoint you, but it's awfully dull out here  
tonight.  
Liv: Not a problem, there was really only one vampire I was hoping to meet  
out here tonight.  
Spike: (smiles at her) Wait, you are talking about me, right?  
Liv: No, the other bleach-blond vampire I'm walking with.  
Spike: You know, I'm thinking of losing the blond look. You know, go  
natural.  
Liv: Hmm, could work. And just when I was getting used to the radio-active-  
ness, too.  
Spike: (stops, looks at Livi) I-I don't know what exactly I'm supposed to  
do. I never really had a father...so I'm not so sure how they're  
supposed to act. I don't think I can really, you know, be there for  
you. At least not in the daytime. I-  
Liv: Spike. I've never had anyone before. Anyone. My parental figures were  
Mister MooMoo the chicken and my Blankie. Just knowing that there's  
someone out there for me is enough.  
Spike: (smiles) Oh, vampire.  
Liv: Can I kill it?  
(commercial)  
Spike: (while Liv is fighting) Kick him, good. Now, behind you, makes sure  
he stays away from your, uh, neck.  
Liv: Wow, word of the wise "keep the evil vampire away from your neck."  
Spike: Be-(Liv stakes the vampire without turning around) hind you.  
Liv: That was invigorating. (pumped) Let's do it again!  
Spike: I think its best if we didn't. It is getting late after all.  
Liv: Aw, come on.  
Spike: No, it's way past your bedtime young lady.  
(Liv laughs at Spike's horrible attempt at being mean and he laughs as  
well)  
Spike: Well, I figured most fathers say those sorts of things. Now,  
seriously, you'd better get home quick before Buffy notices you're  
missing.  
Liv: (sarcastic) Yes father.  
Spike: (walking away and joking) Rotten child.  
Liv: (walking away as well and also joking) "I take my little girl out  
fighting evil every night." Child abuser.  
Spike: This year's contender for ESPN's World's Strongest Female title.  
Liv: Ooo!!! Look at me, I'm a Billy Idol aspirant!  
(scene, Liv's room, Liv and Buffy)  
Buffy: (shaking Liv) Liv, get up! Come on! Get up!  
Liv: (slurred) It's Saturday. No school. No uppy before lunchy time.  
Buffy: Ugh. (picks up Liv and stands her up) Today you start your training.  
Liv: (falls and goes back to sleep) No uppy before lunchy time.  
(scene, Buffy's basement/training room. Giles, Xander, Willow, Andrew,  
Lewis, Spike, and Buffy are  
already down there. Kung Fu fighting is playing in the background. Liv  
comes down the stairs, approaches Giles and acting stupid, bows like a  
Chinese person. Giles gives her a disapproving looks and walks away, only  
to turn back around and punch Liv. She goes flying and looks upset. She  
gets up and goes to hit him, but he blocks and flips her. Lying on her  
back, Lewis goes to help her up and she then kicks him, but he blocks and  
she is yet again flipped. Then she faces Andrew, who goes all Jacke Chan on  
her with the weird moves and flicks her in the head. She mouths the word  
"ow!" and backs away rubbing her head. Next Willow comes up and makes a  
"hit me" gesture. Liv goes to do so, but Willow gets the first move in. Now  
Liv is pissed because she's getting her ass kicked and goes in to tackle  
Willow full force, but Willow moves to the side and Liv goes falling. Then,  
Buffy in a desperate attempt to train Liv, pushes Xander in front of her.  
Xander tries to act all cool, but is to full of himself to block Liv's  
first punch which actually sends him flying. Giles nods and sends Willow  
back out. Liv looks pissed, and Willow smiles nervously, then back away  
towards Giles. She turns and Liv kicks her in the back as she falls into  
Giles' arms. He pushes her out and goes to fight Liv. The do the whole,  
blocking thing until Liv gets a good punch in and sends him flying. Spike  
steps up and punches Liv in the face. She stumbles, but unlike times prior,  
doesn't fall. She rubs her face and punches Spike. They have a good fight,  
until Liv decks him in the face and sends him into the horse. Then every  
one runs towards Liv is an ambush attempt. She fights them off and sends  
them one by one into one of the walls. With Buffy being the only one left  
standing, she comes forward. They stand face-to-face, with Liv glaring and  
everyone watching. They both wait for a while, unsure who will make the  
first move, but Liv punches Buffy in the face clearly out of anger not for  
training purposes. They fight for a while, but Liv seems to be feeling it  
more and ends up beating up Buffy pretty bad. The song fades and Liv wipes  
away a few spare tears. Giles stands up, takes off his glasses and cleans  
them.)  
Giles: Well, I'd say that that training session went, uh, rather well.  
Xander: We're we at the same session?  
Liv: That felt good. I think formal training could double as cheap mental  
therapy.  
(Willow gives Buffy a "bad Buffy" face)  
Giles: Liv has clearly proved to be an excellent fighter and has great  
potential of becoming a truly legendary slayer.  
Spike: (jokingly) She gets that from me.  
(Liv laughs)  
Buffy: (sarcastic) Right, she gets her slayer abilities from you.  
Spike: (flirty) God, do you have to take things so literally?  
(They smile and Liv coughs loudly)  
Buffy: So!  
Andrew: Wow, I can't remember the last time I was in this much pain. I  
think I'm out of shape.  
Willow: Same here.  
Xander: I'm thinking that session dealt with more than physical pain.  
Willow: I think I need to go on a diet.  
Xander: Oh, god. Willow, you're not fat, you're perfect, please don't go  
all anorexic on me.  
Willow: No, not a diet from food, from pain. I think there's too much of it  
in my system.  
Giles: I think we can all afford to go on that kind of diet.  
(all kinda' look away, gets quiet)  
Willow: Heh, yeah. I-I, got to prepare a lesson plan. Got a call for a sub  
last night, they said they'd need me all week.  
Buffy: That's great!  
Willow: Yeah. (goes to stairs, explaining) Leaving now.  
Xander: I'm going to go, too.  
Buffy: Yeah. Giles, wait up. I need to talk to you for a minute.  
Giles: Alright.  
(everyone else rushes up the stairs, leaving Lewis and Liv alone)  
Liv: That was rude.  
Lewis: And a little odd.  
Liv: That too.  
Lewis: Maybe it's just me, but does everybody seem really tense around each  
other?  
Liv: Hmm, I noticed that too.  
Lewis: I feel so, out of place.  
Liv: Same here.  
Lewis: It's like they're a part of this different world, one we'll never be  
a part of, never understand.  
Liv: Yeah, nobody feels like filling me in on what happened in Sunnydale. I  
mean, I have a right to know, I'm the new slayer and all and I should  
be taught about what happened in the lives of the previous slayers, one  
being Buffy.  
Lewis: Hey! I have some Watcher's Diaries a-and some of the counsels'  
reports. I-I could check them out and lend them to you, if they could  
help, a-and i-if you want them, that is. But, I don't think I have the  
reports on Buffy. Uncle Rupert is probably holding onto those.  
Liv: (smiles) You'd do that for me?  
Lewis: Yeah.  
Liv: Thanks.  
(they smile)  
(scene, Buffy's room, a little later that day; Buffy and Giles)  
Buffy: It was weird, she said that there was a vampire in the basement of  
their school. Why would there be a vampire in the school basement? It's  
not like there's even a Hellmouth down there.  
Giles: I-I, I'm completely drawing a blank.  
Buffy: Maybe all that time off turned your Watcher-y brain to mush.  
Giles: Don't be ridiculous, this is just-just, very odd.  
Buffy: Books?  
Giles: I'm not sure. There isn't much on this Hellmouth, considering it's  
barely a year old. I-I could check with Hannover, though. He might  
know something.  
Buffy: Books?  
Giles: Yes, I suppose so.  
Buffy: Should we assemble the troups?  
Giles: The usual, and Lewis, and Liv.  
Buffy: I'm on it chief. (saluts)  
(scene much later in Buffy's dining room, Lewis, Liv, Buffy, Giles, Willow,  
Xander)  
(lots of books scattered on her table, everyone in various places, sitting  
and standing)  
Xander: There's nothing here, nothing!!!  
Willow: (working on computer) Xander, there's lots here. Just...nothing we  
could possibly use.  
Buffy: (moans and closes a book)  
Giles: We aren't getting anywhere.  
Lewis: I've never even heard of any deaths in the High School.  
Giles: Maybe the Hellmouth still hasn't reached it's full potential. That's  
why unusual deaths here are still...unusual.  
Liv: Full potential? Potential what?  
Giles: Demonic activity, I presume.  
Buffy: That makes sense. This Hellmouth has only been active for a few  
months, the one in Sunnydale was active for thousands of years. How long  
do you think it takes for a Hellmouth to be fully open for business?  
Giles: I honestly don't know.  
Willow: Ooo!!! Here!  
Giles: You know how long?  
Willow: No, I have Cleveland's tunneling system. Goes right under Cleveland  
High. I'm guessing the vampires would want to hang there because of  
the easy access and the readily available munchies.  
Buffy: It makes sense.  
Xander: And I take comfort in knowing that this in no way involves an  
appending apocalypse.  
Giles: That's not certain.  
Liv: Fun. My very first apocalypse.  
Willow: Probably not.  
Buffy: But maybe.  
Liv: Whatever.  
Buffy: We should check it out.  
Liv: Ok.  
Buffy: We meaning the Scoobies, you're still too unprepared.  
Liv: What!  
Giles: I believe Buffy is right. You're still not ready to be fighting.  
Liv: That's a whole lot of bull-  
Willow: Sixteen.  
Giles: Sixteen?  
Willow: It takes 16 months for the Hellmouth to open.  
Giles: (walks over to computer) How do you know this?  
Willow: Traditional portals, those one would use to manifest spirits and  
summon demons take 16 seconds to open. Everything is in proportional,  
so I think that it would make sense. I mean, I could double check to be  
sure, I'd need the approximate magnitude of the actual portal in the  
Hellmouth and some sample portal magnitudes, but it can be done.  
Buffy: So, you'll do it?  
Willow: I'm on it.  
Giles: And if you can, run a search on an increase in unusual activity in  
these parts since we closed the Hellmouth in Sunnydale.  
Willow: Right-y-o captain.  
Giles: I think we're just witnessing some vampires anticipating the opening  
of the Hellmouth.  
Buffy: And just think, we've only been here for a week and we've already  
got hyperactive children of hell.  
Xander: Uh, guys? Where'd Liv go?  
Buffy: Ugh.  
Willow: Lewis is gone, too.  
Buffy: She probably went to the High School.  
Xander: Extra help on a Saturday?  
Buffy: No, to prove herself to me.  
Willow: You guys did kinda'—(cuts herself off) Um, but why would she take  
Lewis?  
Giles: He has the most knowledge about the city. He'd prove useful when  
navigating through foreign streets at night.  
Xander: Foreign streets at night in a Hellmouth, yippee, count me in!  
Buffy: I'll go check, and even if they're not there, I can still knock out  
anymore stray vampires lounging around.  
Giles: Alright.  
Xander: And I think we've overstayed our welcome.  
Willow: No you haven't!  
Xander: Ok, but I'm defiantly overdosing on research right about now. I  
think it's time for me to pack it in and call it an almost-morning.  
Giles: If you don't mind, Willow, I think I'll go as well.  
Willow: Fine with me, (gleeful) now I can go sleepies.  
Giles: Alright then.  
(cut to Lewis and Liv)  
Lewis: Are you sure this is enough?  
Liv: (surrounded with bountiful books and folders) Plenty, thank you, And  
if I find out anything relevant,  
I'll call you. Or wait 'till the next time I see you and  
we're away from the group. Thank you again.  
And don't worry, we wont be the outsiders for much longer, I  
hope.  
Lewis: Don't mention in. And, you know, worst comes to worst and we never  
break into their circle, we can start our own.  
  
(scene in cemetery: Spike and Buffy)  
(Spike is sitting on a tomb-stone, swinging his legs, looking extremely  
bored)  
(Buffy approaches his from behind)  
Buffy: You know the sun's about to come up.  
(Spike kinda' jumps, then turns)  
Spike: Yeah. Still have a few more hours, though. But what brings you  
around so late, or early?  
Buffy: Out looking for Liv, she went all MIA before. Have you seen her?  
Spike: Uh...nope. It's been a quiet night.  
Buffy: Yeah, I think I like Hellmouths better this way. (pause) Are, are  
you...busy?  
(Spike gives her a "are you really that stupid look?")  
Buffy: Can we talk?  
Spike: (taken aback, playing) Since when are you the talking type?  
Buffy: I figured this could be an exception.  
Spike: You wanna start?  
(Buffy walks around to face him, takes a deep breath as if about to speak,  
then sits on the ground Indian-style)  
Buffy: I don't know.  
Spike: You don't know?  
Buffy: I don't know why I came here looking for you, what on earth this is  
supposed to accomplish.  
Spike: Well, then why don't I start?  
Buffy: That'd be better.  
Spike: (pauses for a second; reminiscent) I never stopped thinking about  
you.  
(she looks up)  
Spike: But, I think I'm over you. (beat) Well, maybe not, but...I can settle  
with friends. Or what ever the hell we were before.  
Buffy: Maybe you don't have too.  
(Spike looks up)  
Buffy: Key word there is maybe, though.  
(Spike looks like she has his attention)  
Buffy: Oh, I don't know! What we had was wrong and unfair and I never want  
to do that again. I don't... I don't know.  
Spike: Maybe I should just go.  
Buffy: No.  
Spike: Yes, we're not getting anywhere with this conversation. And you're  
meant to be with Angel anyway.  
Buffy: What?  
Spike: Angel, he's the only one you'll ever truly love.  
Buffy: Why would you say that?  
Spike: Because it's true. You two move on, but you both know that the only  
people you could ever be with are each other.  
(Buffy looks extremely hurt)  
Buffy: Spike!  
Spike: Let's just forget it. (he walks off)  
(Buffy looks so confused)  
Spike: (turns back; trying to explain) It's just...maybe there was a reason  
why it ended the way it did. On a good note, smiles all around.  
Buffy: But—  
Spike: No buts. For us to just pick things up where we left off would be  
nearly impossible. We're not the same people we were then. We've both  
grown up. I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love for us to just forget  
the past and live together happily ever after, but I don't think that's  
realistic.  
Buffy: We can't try?  
Spike: It's not fair, for either of us. (he walks away)  
Buffy: (yelling) Don't do this! We've changed, yes, but how do you that it  
we changed for the worse? Why can't it be better this time?  
Spike: People don't change, they just learn what's right and what's wrong.  
What we had was wrong and it will always be wrong. (he walks away;  
really this time)  
(scene Buffy's house, that same night)  
  
(Willow is walking to her room, sees a light on in Liv's room)  
Willow: Liv?  
(walks into Liv's room)  
Willow: Liv, you're here.  
Liv: Ya, where else would I be?  
Willow: We thought you went to the High School.  
Liv: Will, I don't love school that much.  
Willow: No, to...um, prove yourself to Buffy.  
Liv: Oh. That.  
Willow: You know you don't need to prove yourself to any of us right?  
Liv: Yeah, I wouldn't go do something like that. It's kind of  
immature, in my opinion. I just came up here to be alone. I didn't  
really want to hear anymore fighting.  
Willow: Yeah, there's been a lot of that lately.  
Liv: Is it my fault?  
Willow: What? No. No, it's not your fault, it's just, there's a lot of  
tension between us all. We don't meant to be angry at each other, but  
it just happens.  
Liv: Can you tell me why, or is this going to be another story about  
life in Sunnydale that will be completed at a later date.  
Willow: I think you should know.  
(Liv looks up, shocked, but happy)  
Willow: Where do you want to start?  
Liv: The beginning.  
Willow: Ok. Well, Buffy first came to Sunnydale when we were all 15.  
She had already become a slayer in L.A. but she didn't want to slay  
anymore.  
Liv: Why not?  
Willow: Well, her watcher was killed.  
Liv: Oh, this was before Giles was here watcher?  
Willow: Yeah. So, Buffy didn't know that Sunnydale was a Hellmouth,  
she thought she'd be able to put away her stake and cross forevermore.  
(time laps) And Warren meant to kill Buffy, he nearly succeeded, but  
he killed Tara instead. (teary) She fell into my arms...she looked so  
peaceful.  
Liv: (holding her mouth) Oh my god.  
Willow: And I wanted revenge on Warren, I got into some serious black  
magic. (pause) I killed him. (beat) I nearly killed everyone. If it  
wasn't for Giles and Xander, I would have been dead. That wasn't  
exactly a happy year for us.  
Liv: But you got better, right?  
Willow: Yeah, I'm better now. (smiles) You would have liked Tara.  
Liv: I already do. So, what happened to Spike?  
Willow: Well, he knew what he had to do, he needed to become a better  
man, for Buffy. (time laps) And Buffy closed the Hellmouth.  
Liv: But she never really defeated the first?  
Willow: No. But we did defeat temporarily foil it's plans of world  
domination, thanks in large part to Spike. He saved the world. (pause)  
And thus concludes the Sunnydale chapter.  
Liv: There's more?  
Willow: Yeah, but we'll save them for some other time.  
Liv: (looks at clock) Holy crap, it's 2:43 in the morning.  
Willow: Wow, um...yeah I think we should defiantly call it a night.  
Liv: Yeah. (Willow gets up and walks to door) Thanks, Willow.  
Willow: (smiles) Anytime my little witchy-one.  
(Liv picks up a leather bound book from a pile of other leather bound  
books. This book has the words Olivia Summers burned onto the front;  
and underneath it reads "Cleveland, OH- Hellmouth, USA" She opens it  
and we see all of the pages are blank. )  
Liv: O.S. (whilst writing) Lewis gave this to me this afternoon, the  
Watcher's Diary for me, well about me, or something. He said that  
since Giles won't get around to writing in it for awhile, I should  
start it. Like talk about what I'm feeling, what goes through a  
slayer's mind day in and day out, and all that stuff. He also said  
that this way of keeping a "slayer's" diary might even be more helpful  
to future generations that the current diaries. Well, we'll see. (she  
takes a breath) I don't know where to start. My life was so simple  
before, and then everyone comes in with these absurd ideas that I'm  
not even really human, I'm some created thing that's technically 1/3  
dead. They told me I was a "slayer", like I even knew what the hell  
that was anyway and it took a while to realize that these people were  
telling the truth, and they weren't crackpots with some severe mental  
psychosis. I think it was easier for me to grasp the fact that I was a  
slayer than it was to comprehend that I wasn't really human. I mean,  
the slayer thing made sense, I *was* really strong even though I never  
worked out, I *did* have freaky other-worldly nightmares on occasion,  
and I did feel a connection between me and Buffy. But to tell me that  
there's a part of me that's pure evil and not even alive is pretty  
much over my head. Maybe it will all make sense later, hopefully.  
(beat) But what if I don't want to be a slayer? Do I get a choice? Can  
a quit at anytime? I mean, at first, I was cool with the idea of being  
a slayer, but now...well, now I'm not so sure. It doesn't seem like  
slayers have a very happy life, and they seem to ruin the lives of  
those they're close to as well. Maybe I shouldn't have found out what  
went on in Sunnydale. You know how they say ignorance is bliss, maybe  
I would have been happier not knowing why everyone seemed so...hurt.  
It's just, well...now I understand. I understand why Buffy acts the way  
she does. I understand why Xander and Willow and Buffy seem so  
distant. I understand why Spike doesn't stay with me more, and why he  
looks like he is about to cry when he looks at Buffy. (choking up) And  
I hate it. I want to help them, just make it better, make the hurt go  
away, make everyone happy. But I can't. All I can do is watch and  
wait, and pray that things work out, for everyone's sake.  
(During the last few lines, the song "Put Your Lights On" by Santana  
starts to play. It continues to play as  
we see Buffy, Willow, Spike, and then Olivia each crying(during the  
hey know all you  
sinners...lovers...killers...children, each referring to a specific person)) 


End file.
